


More Than Just Divine

by withtalkofsummertime



Series: Turning of the Years [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shmoop, bottomtaire, brief underage sex, e/R through the years~, eventual kidfic, poetry during sex, topjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtalkofsummertime/pseuds/withtalkofsummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire meet in high school and traverse together to their lives as adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Feat. GRATUITOUS Catullus quoting. All poetry quoted by Enjolras is Catullus, though with some word changes. Title also from Catullus. Also two scenes of underage sex, but it is not the focus. Plus, they are 16/17, so they may not be underage in your region.  
> Thanks to Iona for beta'ing!

15

 

"I'm Grantaire." A guy who doesn't look all that much older than Enjolras--not old enough for scruff, but there it is--sticks his cigarette in his mouth so he can shake Enjolras' hand. 

 

16

Grantaire's hands are on Enjolras' hips as Enjolras trembles and occasionally shivers violently in his hands. Grantaire leans down to kiss the small of his back. "You ready?" 

 

Enjolras is on his elbows with his face just a little bit above the mattress. "Yeah." 

 

Grantaire holds his cock at what he thinks is good angle and moves forward, gasping at the feeling. He moves slowly back and forth--getting Enjolras used to it, he thinks--and squeezes his hips. "Oh my god, you're tight," he says. 

 

"Well, it hurts," Enjolras growls, the side of his face pressed firmly against the mattress as he looks back at Grantaire. 

 

Grantaire tried to get a hold of himself and says, "do you want to stop?"

 

"Maybe. Yeah," Enjolras says. He grimaces. "Sorry."

 

Grantaire runs a hand down his back soothingly. "No sorry, no sorries at all. I'm gonna pull out."

 

"Okay. Sorry."

 

"Don't be." Grantaire slowly pulls out, not sure if he should speed it up to get out of Enjolras more quickly or not. 

 

Enjolras cringes and makes pained faces against the bed. He clamps down with his muscles and makes it all the more difficult for Grantaire to pull out. When he's done Grantaire crawls up to him and pets his hair. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. It just hurt. Stung. Not your fault." Enjolras blinks up at him. His hair brushes Grantaire's chest and Grantaire's arm goes around his shoulders. 

 

"Not yours either." He squeezes Enjolras and feels the blond head snuggle against his chest. They fall asleep like that.

 

16.5

"Enjolras, Jesus Christ!"

 

Enjolras smirks at Grantaire. His hand tightens a little around Grantaire's cock and Grantaire's hips jerk off the bed. 

 

17

"Surely, I am in love with some feverish boy," Enjolras whispers in Grantaire's ear as he slides inside. 

 

If Grantaire weren't hazy and overcome with feeling, he'd have something to say, but he just inhales sharply and wraps his hands around his partner's ribs. 

 

"Being silent does nothing for you," Enjolras murmurs, kissing Grantaire's cheek. 

 

"I can't quote poetry to you right now," Grantaire gasps. Enjolras laughs and rocks his hips, and Grantaire moans "oh, god," loudly. Enjolras likes that. He sets to looking for noises from Grantaire, trying different things to get moans and words Grantaire doesn't seem aware are coming out of his mouth. 

 

When the words come faster and Grantaire starts making little high pitched noises and his hand clenches and unclenches around Enjolras' bicep. Enjolras is siezed by emotion. He rocks faster and reaches down to jerk Grantaire off and kisses his forehead fiercely. He pulls away to look at Grantaire as he comes, how he throws his head back and arches his back off the bed and makes long vowels with his mouth.  Fuck, Enjolras thinks. "Fuck," he says, he doesn't remember deciding to speak, he buries his face in Grantaire's neck and and all but humps him as he comes. 

 

"I want to name you and your love to the heavens," Enjolras says dazedly some time later. 

 

Grantaire rolls onto his side and kisses Enjolras. "I love you too."

 

-

 

The next day over breakfast Grantaire tells him, "I can't believe you quoted poetry."

 

"Why not?" Enjolras picks up some egg with a fork and looks at him. 

 

"Do you even know poetry?"

 

"I'm a Latin student! We have to study Catullus."

 

Grantaire just scoffs. 

 

"Not good enough for your French sensibilities?"

 

"You'll see. Next time." Grantaire smiles at him across his breakfast and Enjolras' heart flutters. 

 

19

They arrive in their new apartment. It looks rather empty but for the big bed frame the previous owners couldn't get through the door. 

 

"Well," Enjolras says. "Ikea?"

 

"Yeah, sounds good," Grantaire says, turning right back around in the doorway. "We'll take my truck." 

 

In Ikea they load up on furniture, trying to strike a balance between not looking at prices and freaking out and having to keep in mind how much they are spending. These two sides land neatly with Grantaire and Enjolras respectively. 

 

In the bedding section Enjolras flops on beds and Grantaire pokes them, declaring them good, until Enjolras finds one he really likes and makes Grantaire lie down on it. 

 

When they get home the mattress needs to be squished to fit into the doorway, but they manage it. As Grantaire makes the bed up with new sheets and pillowcases, Enjolras unpacks kitchen utensils and thinks about putting together a chair. 

 

Dinner is pasta and sauce on the floor, but that's okay. They do have a bed, after all.

 

Enjolras leads Grantaire to it and holds his hands up, kissing each of his knuckles. "If I were always allowed to kiss you, I might kiss you three thousand times, and never be sated." 

 

"I hope you do." And then Grantaire finds himself pushed back onto the bed, his partner climbing on top of him and digging nails into his neck as he kisses him. 

 

"I fucking love you, Grantaire, this is all ours, you're all mine," Enjolras says, sparing a moment to worry about whether that's too possessive before Grantaire groans and kisses him back. 

 

He says, "I'm yours, Enjolras, I'm all yours, my heart's fucking yours."

 

Enjolras finds Grantaire's hands and squeezes them. "You hold my heart in your hands."

 

"I love you." And then, "fuck me, please."

 

Enjolras laughs, and does. He opens Grantaire up and thinks about Grantaire's willingness to be his and leans in to tell him, "I want you to ride me." 

 

Grantaire nods and moves to kneel above Enjolras. He sinks down onto Enjolras' hard cock and sighs, rocking back and forth. "God, you're deep like this."

 

"Yeah? Do you like it?" Enjolras goads Grantaire into talking during sex almost always, to hear his voice get rough and choked for him. 

 

"Yes, I like it...I like it, I like your cock, fuck, Enjolras," Grantaire says, shifting up and dropping himself back down onto his cock. "Fuck, I want it harder," he says, and Enjolras' hands come up to grab his hips and pull him down onto his cock. "Yeah, like that, that's perfect."

 

"Wait." 

 

Grantaire stills, looking confused. 

 

"Get off and lie on your back."

 

He does. Enjolras pulls his legs apart and slides back inside, wrapping Grantaire's legs around his waist. He leans in to kiss him and Grantaire's arms wind around him too, holding him close as Enjolras fucks deep and hard into him. "Change my mind, this is perfect," Grantaire says, smiling. 

 

"Good. Some other time, I want you moving like this, you fucking yourself on my cock. Would you like that?"

 

"Yes, yes, honestly, Enjolras I want you fucking me in every way. Don't you know that?"

 

"I do. But I like hearing it." He grins down at Grantaire and is gratified to see him open his mouth on a gasp as he's fucked. 

 

"I want you fucking me in every way, okay? But especially this way, right now, until you come and you make me come."

 

"You want me to make you come?"

 

"Yes please," Grantaire says, only half jokingly. "I don't want to let go of you." Is that a blush?

 

Enjolras kisses him and says, "I don't want you to either." His hand goes to Grantaire's cock but doesn't wrap around it, instead playing up his balls and shaft like he's a piano. He grips it briefly, squeezing lightly, and starts rubbing the palm of his hand over the shaft. 

 

"Oh god. Enjolras, harder, please, more pressure," Grantaire begs him. Enjolras grinds his palm over Grantaire's dick and he's whining when he comes, telling Enjolras that it's good, so good, oh Jesus. 

 

Enjolras fucks him harder, looking to come himself, and he finds it with Grantaire squeezing his cock with his muscles and moving his hands all over Enjolras, gripping his ass and pulling him deeper. 

 

He stays on top of Grantaire until he's pushed off, mumbling as he's rolled away. "Let's get married. Let's get a dog. Let's have a kid." And then he's snoring and Grantaire is staring at his sleeping face. 


End file.
